Cardiac pacing is performed on patients for a variety of reasons. In some procedures, the heart rhythm of a patient is monitored and/or managed by devices that are temporarily placed in a patient. Temporary pacing is often performed prior to, during and/or after performing a procedure on the heart. For example, pacing can be performed prior to, during and/or after a revascularization procedure is performed on the heart. There exists a need for alternative devices and methods for temporarily pacing a patient's heart.